The Day Of The Machine Smurfs: A Narrator's Story/Part 2
"And so by the following morning, Handy, you had smurfed three of your fellow Smurfs vehicles that would allow them to smurf their jobs faster," Narrator said. "Baker could now deliver his goods to every Smurf's house, Miller could deliver the flour to Baker's kitchen faster, and Carpenter could deliver wooden boards and furniture faster." "Hmmm, that sounds like the smurfmobile that I have smurfed up some years ago, Narrator," Handy said. "That's what they pretty much resembled as far as I can smurf," Narrator said. And as Handy and Empath listened to the story, they saw Greedy waking up in his house early in the morning when he heard the honking of a horn outside his house. He looked and saw that it was Baker in his new delivery vehicle with various types of freshly-baked goodies. "Breads, buns, croissants, and baguettes," Baker shouted. "Come smurf them while they're hot and fresh." "Hey, smurf over here, Baker Smurf," Greedy called out from his window. Baker pulled over to Greedy's window while Greedy got a plate and filled it with as much baked goodies as he could pile upon it. "Now that's what I would call service," Greedy said, licking his lips at the thought of the big breakfast he will eat this morning. Other Smurfs came out of their houses at the sound of Baker Smurf's horn honking and got what they wanted for their breakfast. They were glad that they didn't have to go to Baker's shop that morning to pick up their breakfast. However, later on, after Baker made his deliveries, he returned to his shop and let out a little sigh as he looked around. "Well, the delivery system smurfed me a little time, but there's still so much for me to smurf..." His voice trailed off as a thought just entered into his mind. "Unless...maybe Handy can smurf me another favor." Baker then left his shop and headed for Handy's workshop, but just as he was reaching the door, he collided with two other Smurfs who were heading for the same location at the same time. They were Miller and Carpenter. "You two here?" Baker asked, as he and the other two Smurfs were reeling from the collision. "Yeah," Carpenter said, rubbing his head. "I was going to see Handy Smurf about something else to make my work easier." "You also?" Miller asked as he picked up the wooden shoe that fell off his foot. "Then we might as well ask him together," Baker said as they picked themselves off the ground. ----- Inside the workshop, Handy listened to his fellow Smurfs' requests. "So you want machines that will smurf all the work for you?" Handy asked. "Exactly!" Baker answered. "Machines at work, smurfing the everyday jobs so that we will have time to smurf other things in life." "All smurf and no play makes for dull Smurfs, as they say," Miller seconded. "I couldn't have smurfed it any better myself," Carpenter said in agreement. Handy thought about their requests. "Well, if that's what you want, I'm the Smurf for the job, but I am going to need your help in order for it to smurf." "And so in the following days, Handy worked with the three Smurfs in smurfing the machines that will completely change their lives forever," Narrator said. "Then one fine morning, Baker went out to check up on Miller and the machine that would smurf the wheat into flour while Handy smurfed the final adjustments to Baker's bread-smurfing machine." And as Narrator continued the story, Handy and Empath watched as Baker left his shop and followed where the other end of a long conveyor belt that led to his shop was heading to. The other end was at the village windmill, where Baker saw Miller already at work in the wheat fields, using one of Handy's new machines to harvest the wheat. "Ba...Baker Smurf," Miller said, his voice stuttering because of the machine he was riding on, "This ma...machine is just sm...smurfly super." He soon got off the machine and pulled out the pile of wheat it had harvested, placing it into the mechanical arms of another machine that was attached to the windmill. "With this, I can smurf a month's amount of harvesting in a short amount of time. All that remains for me is to smurf the wheat into the mouth of this machine." He pulled a lever next to the mechanical face, and the arms tossed the wheat into the face's mouth. "And presto! And here the work is..." "Miller, watch out!" Baker cried out as he noticed one of the mechanical arms had grabbed Miller's arm. Miller had no time to react as he too was fed into the machine. Baker watched in horror as bags of flour came rolling out of the windmill onto the conveyor belt, fearing the worst has happened to Miller. And then he saw Miller with his head popped out of a bag of flour also riding down the conveyor belt. Baker thought this was funny. "Well, there you are, Miller...all packaged and ready to smurf to the bakery," he jested. "Oh, very funny...you're a real Jokey Smurf," Miller said, sounding angry. "Now why don't you help me smurf out of this?!?" Baker stopped the machine so he could help Miller get out of the bag. He straightened out his clothes as much as possible, pulling out the blades of wheat that got stuck in his hat. "You got to be careful with these machines, Baker Smurf," Miller said as they both headed for Baker's shop. "They can be rather dangerous if you don't know what you're smurfing with them." "Agreed," Baker said, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Imagine that I almost smurfed you in my breakfast croissant. That would not be something that I'd want to eat every morning." "Maybe Gargamel would, but I don't want to think of smurfing on his breakfast plate anytime soon," Miller said. They both reached Baker's shop when Handy greeted them at the door. "The bread-smurfing machine is all ready to smurf, Baker," Handy said. "I'll smurf you the honors of smurfing it up." Baker and Miller took a minute to look at the masterful work Handy had constructed. "You think this machine will smurf better bread than you, Baker?" Miller asked. "Only one way to find out," Baker said. He filled up the machine with all the ingredients used for making bread, and then pulled the lever to get the machine working. The three Smurfs stood back and watched as the machine turned its gears, and then after a while, a single loaf of bread popped out and rolled down a chute into a basket. Baker picked up the loaf, noticing that it was still hot. "Smells just as good as my own freshly-baked bread," he said after sniffing it. "But how does it taste?" Miller asked. Baker took a bite and for about a minute was silent. Then his fellow Smurfs heard, "Mmmmm...you've got to try this for yourself. It's a smurflicious treat." Baker handed the loaf to Miller, who also took a bite from it to test it for himself. His eyes grew wide as he also noticed how delicious the loaf tasted. And then suddenly the three Smurfs noticed the bread-smurfing machine was making other noises before they were flooded with loaves of bread that came pouring out of the machine. Handy could see that his machine worked. Baker and Miller popped their heads out of the piles of bread. "Here's a smurf for the whole village at once," Baker announced. "Excellent work, Handy Smurf!" "Hurray!" Miller exclaimed, as Handy received the praise with folded arms and a smile. ----- "Well, it doesn't sound like anything that I wouldn't invent, or have already invented, like the smurfomatic food processing complex some years ago," Handy said, hearing that part in Narrator's story. "Greedy didn't mind the invention, but from what this smurf heard coming from Biscotti, Culinary, Gelato, and Vino, they weren't entirely pleased with the invention taking the work away from them," Empath said. "I know how they feel now, and I wish I would have smurfed of that when I was smurfing up the invention, Empath," Handy said. "I just thought that every Smurf would want to smurf things a little easier when it smurfs to food preparation and delivery." "But what did Carpenter have in this story that made his job easier?" Empath asked. "I was just smurfing to that part, Empath," Narrator said. "The following morning, Baker and Miller woke up and smurfed that their jobs were already done right before any other Smurf woke up, so they decided to check up on Carpenter to see how Handy's new invention for him was smurfing." And as Narrator continued the story, Baker and Miller went to Carpenter's shop and saw a machine that looked like a small house outside the shop, with a bunch of big logs placed on a conveyor belt. "You should see what this new invention smurfs to the logs," Carpenter said, sounding all excited. "Let's say that a Smurf wants a stool. All I have to do is smurf the levers for all the parts in smurfing up a stool, and then smurf this big lever, and...let her smurf!" Baker and Miller watched as Carpenter set up all the controls to the machine for making a stool, and then pulled the big lever. One of the big logs then entered into the machine, where they heard the buzzing of saws, the drilling of holes, and the hammering of nails. And then from the other end, they saw a stool rolling off the conveyor belt. Miller picked up the stool and pulled at its legs, noting how firmly they were set. "The quality of this machine is amazing," he commented. "You couldn't have smurfed any better." "Yes, well, let's not exaggerate that part," Carpenter said with some distaste. At that moment, Handy appeared. "So, Carpenter, are you satisfied with the machine?" he asked. "Oh, very much so," Carpenter said, sounding happy. "You're a real genius." "You truly desmurf a statue for it," Miller added, voicing his agreement. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Day Of The Machine Smurfs chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles